One Chance
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: While at hogwarts, George sees a girl always following Dumbledore - but she never appears anywhere else. With a little investigating, he finds more then what he wanted. Now, he has one chance to save his future - will he be able to..or will he loose all?
1. Chapter 1

**Another HP ff for you who care. I hope you like it. It took me a while to write this...it was a little difficult. And incase you cant tell after reading for a while, its in George's POV. I'll try and add some funny pranks to keep it alive when it starts to get a little boring to write about...like I done near the end of this one. Dont skip ahead to where the funny is now - read all of it! Dont forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own the girl mentioned at the end, whose name will be revealed later, and I own Lita, who will appear every now and then.**

"Ugh, can you believe McGonagall?" Fred asks me, as we walk out of her classroom," All that work – and for what?! We crammed every minute till 3 last night- and the stupid assignment isn't due till next week!"

"Tell me about it!" I exclaim, nodding. Staying up that late had made us both miss breakfast and late to Snape's class – the wrong teacher to be late too. We made our way through the crowded halls, and saw our younger brother and his friends.

"Harry – Ron – Granger," we say in unison, passing them with a grin.

"George – Fred," Harry nods, acknowledging us, and then disappearing into a classroom with the others. We continue to walk through the crowded halls, and I see Snape watching us, a glare in his narrow eyes.

"I think Snape still hates us for this morning," I tell Fred silently, as we pass other students who were mingling in the halls, waiting for the doors to open to their class, or just hanging out in people's way fro the fun of it. I saw Fred sneak a glance back at Snape, then glance back forward, and immediately have to maneuver himself so he didn't run into a second year.

"Yeah – I think so," Fred agrees," He's still glaring at us."

"I was surprised that he didn't give us detentions – but he didn't have to take 75 points from Gryffindor just because of us," I say, and Fred nods," I mean – we were only 10 minutes late, its not like we missed to much."

"George! Fred!" We turn around in unison at our names, and see Lita quickly walking up to us.

"Yeah?" Fred asks, as she walks with us.

"I was told to give this to you," she said, handing a piece of parchment to Fred, and then quickly turn around and go the opposite way.

"Who's it from?"

"Haven't the slightest," Fred says, looking confused. He opens it, and reads it – a smile slowly creeping over his face.

"We still get to play against Hufflepuff in the Quidditch match this Saturday," he informs me, throwing the parchment into the waste bin as we enter Professor Flitwicks room.

"That's a relief," I sigh," I'd hate it if we didn't play." The bell rang as soon as we got to our seats, and Professor Flitwick instantly began teaching.

"Luckily, McGonagall got Gryffindor reserved in a match before Snape got Slytherin reserved, or we wouldn't be playing," I told Fred quietly, as Flitwick talked about today's lesson.

"Yeah," Fred agreed silently," Which – who knows when the next match is."

"Exactly," I silently agree.

**{One Week Later – with a Win against Hufflepuff}**

"I'm bored," Fred told me, as we walked through the halls. Almost everyone was outside enjoying the sunny weather, but we had just gotten out of detention with McGonagall.

"I guess we could just…" I started, giving him a mischievous glance.

"Wonderful idea!" he smiled, and we looked around and made sure no one was watching us. Then, carefully, we took out our wands, and began our fun. Down one hall was a Ravenclaw – not our target, at least, not today. The Ravenclaw continued on his way, and the hall was empty, but only for a couple seconds. Soon, a couple of Slytherins cluttered the hall, and we smirked. "_Perfect_" I thought, smiling, and together, me and Fred silently cast our spells, then sat back and watched. No sooner had the trap been laid, that one of the Slytherins step on it, setting off a train reaction, and soon, all the Slytherins were all covered in the gooey mess, and the girls all screamed, while the guys were livid. Quickly, with Fred leading the way, we decided to get away from there, and began to head outside.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Someone said unemotionally, grabbing a hold of our collars, and gripping them tightly. "_Snape_," I groaned silently, but couldn't help but smile.

"Outside," Fred answered, not able to keep a smile off his face as well.

"Not today," Professor Snape hissed, and hauled us both to Professor McGonagall's room. She looked up, and shook her head, not much in disappointment, but in wondering at what we could have done this time.

"What did they do this time, Severus?" she asked Professor Snape, as he led us straight to her desk.

"Cast a spell and now about ten of my Slytherin's are covered in goop," he said, still unemotionally, "I think a week of detention would do – but I'll let you decide." With that, he left us there, trying to hide our smiles, but with no prevail.

"Boys," Professor McGonagall sighed, looking at us through her glasses," Is it possible to try and be good for one day?" We looked at her incredulously, and she shook her head, answering herself.

"Didn't think so either, but it was worth a shot," she said," I'll give you three nights of detention, starting tomorrow night, my office – 7 to 11 pm. _Don't_ be late." We nodded, the smiles gone, and walked out of her office. No sooner had we gotten a hall away from her room, did we both start laughing.

"Did you see the Slytherin Girls?" Fred laughed, and silently imitated them, and I laughed harder.

"That was well worth three nights of detention!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"Sounds like you boys had fun," an amused elderly voice said from behind us, and we turned around, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing their. He didn't look upset, but amused, which I was secretly glad.

"Don't get into to much trouble," he smiled," Why don't you go out and enjoy what's left of this lovely day?" I nodded, and Professor Dumbledore turned to leave, as did we, but not before I saw her. She was following Professor Dumbledore, but she kept her eyes on the ground. Instantly, I was mystified by her. "Who is she?" I thought," I've never saw her before."

"You coming?" Fred asked, and I nodded, still watching the girl follow Dumbledore. Fred saw what was keeping me, and smiled.

"Found someone you fancy?" he asked me, smiling.

"Not sure – have you ever seen her around here before?" I asked.

"No," Fred replied, shaking his head. Now I was even more intrigued, and I was determined to find out more about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter then the others, but i havent been able to write all that well today. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. A lot happens in this chapter though, even though it's short. Hoep you enjoy it! Dont forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own the girl ( who's name is still to be unmasked ..and yes, she does have a name, but it just hasn't been spoken yet. )**

* * *

"Hey- are you coming?" Fred asked, waving a hand in my face. It brought me out of my thinking, and I blinked.

"What? Oh- yeah." I stood up and grabbed my bag, and we headed to Professor McGonagall's for our last night of detention since our goop prank with the Slytherins. We were planning another attack, but we were having a small problem on what to do. We had our targets picked; we just needed the ultimate prank. I led the way into Professor McGonagall's classroom, and sat down in one of the desks; Fred sat right beside me, and we waited while Professor McGonagall overlooked some papers. Finally, she looked up at us and sighed.

"Running out of ideas?" Fred asked her, a small grin on his face.

"Quite frankly, I have many things I could have you do, but it wouldn't teach you two much," she answered, "So, tonight, I'm handing you two off to Hagrid, who will tell you what to do tonight." We nodded, and went out in the hall, were we almost ran into Hagrid.

"Re'dy?" he asked us, and then motioned for us to follow him," I have a bit of work for you two – s'not much, but it'll give ye two somethin to do b'sides causin mischief." Fred and I smiled at each other, following Hagrid toward his hut.

**{4 hours later}**

"That actually wasn't what I had in mind," Fred said, his face stone. He had fallen in a pile of something, but we didn't know what; but what ever it was – made him really stink.

"I think I'm going to go take a long, hot shower," he said, and disappeared down on of the halls. I found myself lightly laughing, glad I had been on the opposite side of the hut. While walking down the hall, I hear voices in one of the rooms. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but stop and secretly listen.

"Albus – what are we going to do about her? She's in complete denial of everyone!" I heard Professor McGonagall say, in a worried tone.

"I know Minerva," Dumbledore replied, in his usual tone," But there is little we can do for the poor girl. Her life has been chosen for her – its destiny, and we both know you can't change your destiny."

"But can't she at least be able to try and choose a different path?" Professor McGonagall asks," She doesn't have to live this way!"

"But I'm afraid she must," Dumbledore said sadly," Sadly, it's her only choice." '_Are they talking about the girl that I saw following Dumbledore a couple nights ago?_' I thought to myself, wondering.

"What about her Godparents?" Professor McGonagall asks, almost with a hint of pleading.

"They are gone – there house was burned down last year, and they were trapped inside," Dumbledore replied gravely. I heard Professor McGonagall sigh, as she gave up her battle.

"I guess there truly is no other choice for the poor girl," Professor McGonagall sighed. I walked away from the room quietly, and up the winding stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Licorice wands," I say and the Fat Lady lets me through to the room. With a look around, I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting at the fire.

"Hey," I greet, walking up to them," Late night studying, huh?"

"For those two, yes," Hermione says, with a scorn, then turns to me," Why you up late?"

"Fred and I just had our last night of detention with Hagrid – McGonagall passed us on to him."

"Really?" Harry asks," Did you two actually have fun?"

"I did," I answer, beginning to smile," But Fred probably wouldn't say the same. He fell in something that smelt really foul. We're not sure what it was. He's taking a shower right now." Hermione made a disgusted face when I told her what happened to Fred, while Ron and Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm off to bed – so see you guys tomorrow."

"'Night." They all say to me, and I climb the set of stairs to the boys' dormitories.

As I lay in the bed, my mind kept reeling the conversation I had heard. _'Who is she?_' I thought to myself, '_And why do they make it sound like her life is in danger the way its going? _Is_ she in danger? Dumbledore says that it can't be avoided, but McGonagall wants it to be changed. I need some more information – There's something about this girl… I can't tell what… but it's almost as though she's calling to me somehow…" _I kept thinking, until I fell asleep; that was the first night I dreamt of her.

* * *

**Awww, how sweet. And no- I have nothing against Fred, it's just something I felt like writing. Well, yeah. I just might unveil her name in the next chapter, not sure yet. Hoped you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3!! *hehe* Hoep you enjoy this chapter! Dont forget to review.._please_?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter - but I do own the girl...who's name is still yet to be unveiled...(I thought I was putting it in this chapter...but it didn't work out...sorry)**

* * *

I woke up and saw Fred just opening his eyes as well. '_Morning already?_' I groaned, _'Great._'

"What's your problem?" Fred asked me," You're not the one who fell in something that stunk like heck*." I laughed softly, getting up and stretching.

"Actually," I told him," I was having a wonderful dream…and I didn't want to leave."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow," And what were you dreaming about?"

"Her."

"Her?" my twin asked, then he realized who I was talking about," Oh! That one girl whose name we don't know, and never shows up anywhere. Nice." The other guys had already left or were to busy getting ready to pay attention to us- which was fine with me. Finally, the others left, and I decided it was best to tell Fred about what I knew. He listened as I told him of the conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall, then I told him of my dream and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"So you're in love with a girl whose name we don't know and is doomed to a horrible life?" Fred asked, as we went downstairs to the common room," Makes no sense to me at all. My advice – give up on her man."

"I'm not in love with her," I said, lightly hitting him in the head," It's just there's something about her that intrigues me."

"That's love George," Fred said, as we climbed out the portrait," Anyone would agree with me."

"It's not love," I argue," It's… trying to be nice and help someone live a better life."

"Love."

"Help."

"Love."

"Help."

"What are you two arguing about?" Ron asks, as we sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Whether it's Love that George is feeling for a girl," Fred answered.

"Or," I say before Ron or anyone else can interrupt," It's because I'm trying to help her live a better life – which is why I want to know more about her. Now – no more on the subject, I don't want any teachers knowing I know what I know about her." Fred nods, and Ron just shrugs. No one else had really paid attention to us, thankfully. I looked up at the teachers, and saw Professor Dumbledore looking at me with a small smile on his face. '_Does he know that I know?_' I thought, but shrugged it off and began eating.

**{After classes are over for the day}**

"You hear that Sirius Black has been spotted again?" Fred asks me, as we walked down the halls.

"Yeah," I answer absentmindedly.

"You're thinking about that girl again, aren't you?" Fred says, sighing. I was about to say no, but then sighed as well.

"Yeah," I nod," I can't help it – There is something about her." I stopped and turned to face him," Why is it that we never see her? Think about the last time you saw her – When was it?"

"That one time in the hall – after the goop incident with the Slytherins," Fred answered, after a little bit of thought.

"Exactly," I tell him," That's the last time I saw her as well. It's almost as though she never goes anywhere – but then again, she followed around Dumbledore on that one specific day."

"You're doing a lot of thinking," Fred told me," Who are you and what have you done with my twin?" I couldn't help but smirk, and then I shook my head.

"Seriously though – I want to know more about her," I said," I can't help it…there's something wrong…and I want to help her. How would you feel if you were in her shoes – and you had a horrible life? Wouldn't you want someone to try and help you?"

"Since you put it that way – yes," Fred nodded," But I think you should give up on for a while – at least until you see her again." Sighing, I realized he was probably right.

"Deal," I told him," In the mean time… I know something that will occupy a little bit of our time."

"What?" Fred asks me, instantly intrigued, his mischievous side instantly coming out, as was mine.

"Well…" I looked around, and then took him to one of our secret hiding spots, and then told him my plan.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, high-fiving me.

"So, all we need are those few ingredients, and the right time to do it without getting caught." Fred nodded, and we left our secret hide away – not knowing someone was hiding behind one of the statues.

--

I listened as the two twins come out from the secret compartment I knew to be hidden in the walls. Soon, their footsteps died away, and I looked up, my light purple eyes in wonder. Then, quickly, I turned and ran back to my safe-spot that I should have never left. Crawling back into the small compartment, I hugged my knees to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees. My black hair curtained around me, and I was left in complete darkness again.

--

"One…Two…Three!" Fred and I exclaim together silently, and then rush to the other side of the room. He peaked around the corner, and then motioned that it was safe. We walked around the room, putting all the things in the right order, and the right amounts of magic in certain spots. As we finished, we silently and carefully made our way back out of the room and away from the soon-to-be disaster-zone.

"I can't wait till class in the morning!" Fred laughed silently, and I nodded enthusiastically. 'It will be one heck* of a potions class to not be late for,' I thought, then started thinking.

"Maybe we should be like, a second or two behind everyone else, so it isn't that obvious," I suggest, and I see Fred think about it.

"You're probably right," he agreed, and we continued our way down the hall. We were about to pass where I had told him about my plans, when something caught my attention. I crouched down and picked up, examining it.

"What'cha got?" Fred asked me, as I slowly stood back up, and he looked at the small object in my hand; it was a golden locket, with a light blue E encrusted on the front. I flipped it over, but the back was blank.

"This could belong to anyone with the first name that begins with E, or the last name that begins with E," Fred said annoyed.

"Yeah… but who ever it belongs to recently dropped it," I told him, and I seen him look up at me.

"How the heck do you know that?"

"Because, it wasn't there when we were discussing our plans," I told him, looking up at him, "Who ever dropped it, did so in the time that we left here, till the time it took us to take our plan into motion."

"Do you think who ever it is knows about our plan?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," I told him honestly, then put it in my bag, and said," Come on, lets go. It's nearing dinner." Fred nodded, and we took off down the hall, talking all the way to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Chapter 4 is finally here! It took me a little while to while to write it, but it's finally here! Hope you enjoy! Dont forget to review (please!) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own the name-unvelied-at-this-point girl **

* * *

**In the last chapter, we left off where George and Fred had just laid another prank..(at first I was going to target the Slytherin Quidditch Team, but I later changed my mind. So here you go:**

**

* * *

**

I walked along behind Fred, to our first class of the day: Potions. We were a couple seconds behind everyone, as planned. Looking around, I tried to remember everyone's names, trying to figure out who the locket belonged to. '_It has to be a girl_,' I thought, '_Guys normally don't wear lockets – especially not with a letter encased in that font_.'

"Ready?" Fred asked me silently, as we made our way down the stairs to the dungeon, where the Potions room was. I nodded, pushing my thoughts aside, and followed. We were among the last to arrive, and Professor Snape was right behind them, as the neared the rest of the students.

"Enter." Everyone quickly entered the room behind Professor Snape, and Fred and I quickly got into our seats, and just waited for the fun to begin.

"5…4…3…2.." we counted softly together under our breaths, and then everything went began. As soon as Professor Snape stepped up to his desk and set down a vial of potion, cloud of chalk dust engulfed him; he stood there for a second, and everyone could see the hostility in his eyes. Then as he stepped down, he stepped in dragon slime and slipped, landing on his butt in front of the class. The Slytherins in the room made to go and help him, but as the approached, they too became trapped in a sticky, mud-like rubber. Those who managed to free themselves of that only got worse, as pellets of ink dropped. Everyone in the room was bursting in laughter, but soon quieted as Professor Snape stood up, managing to step over the rest of the dragon slime.

"WEASLEY'S!" he yelled," This is NO doubt your doing!" He strode to our table and slammed his hands onto the desk and looked each of us in the eyes looking back and forth between us.

"You will have detention with me for two months! Starting tonight at 5!" he seethed, and then yelled to the class," YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS ON THE BOARD- ITS DUE TOMORROW!" With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

"One month?" Fred asked me, turning to look at me.

"That's all we get for all that work?" I asked him, turning to him.

"Meh," we said in unison," Totally worth it."

**{At lunch}**

"'s," Professor McGonagall said, walking up to us," Is it true about what you done to Severus' class?" We looked up at him, where he sat at the teachers' table, and found him glaring at us, with his eyes digging into us like daggers.

"If you mean the chalk-dust, dragon slime, ink pellets, and melted doxy eggs," I said, naming each thing we used.

"Yes," Fred and I said in unison, while all those around us just simply smiled; except Hermione, who looked a bit horrified. Professor McGonagall was livid, and just left us there, as she spun around and walked off.

"That was definitely a cold shoulder," Lee said, smiling," And a pretty awesome prank you two pulled."

"Thanks," we said in unison, smiling.

"You know that Professor McGonagall is probably writing to Mum right now," Ginny said," So – I'd expect a HowlMail soon." Fred and I were stone still, suddenly a tad bit worried. '_Maybe we stepped a little too far over the line with this one_,' I thought, gulping softly,' _I mean, sure – one month of detention with Snape might not be much…but Mum knows what to do to make us really sorry about what we do wrong._'

"George," Fred says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah- I know, Mum's probably-"I begun, but he cut me off.

"No- that's not it," he said, then gestured with his head," Look." I looked in the direction he gestured, and was shocked. '_That girl_!' I thought, instantly forgetting about what Mum might do to us. I watched as she made her way from the doorway up to Dumbledore; I noticed how she kept her eyes down the whole time, as though she was looking at her shoes or something on the floor. I kept my eyes on her the whole time, not caring if someone noticed, which no one probably cared, because as I kept my eyes on her, I happened to barely notice others watching her as well. As soon as she approached Dumbledore, I saw her head finally- though very slowly- lift up. His eyes twinkled, and he nodded, then she let her head fall back down, and she turned around. I couldn't help but watch her leave, my mind reeling with thoughts that I couldn't put into words yet. '_Wait_!' I thought suddenly, and fished the locket out of my bag, '_Could this possibly belong to her_?' I stared at it long and hard, and then decided it was time to have a chat with the one person who might know.

**{Dumbledore's Office – right after the last class}**

"Professor Dumbledore?" I called into his office, before I entered.

"Yes, come in ," he answered, and I wondered how he done that. I entered though, and came around to his desk.

"I have a couple questions," I told him.

"Would they have to deal with what happened in Serverus' class, or…" he said," With the girl who follows me?" '_Dang,_' I thought, '_How did he do that_?'

"It's about the girl," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said sadly," But there isn't much I can discuss with you about her." I nodded, and then reached inside my cloak.

"I was wondering if this might belong to her," I said, and handed him the locket," I found it on the floor the other day." He softly took it and examined it; then he smiled, and nodded.

"Yes," he answered," I thank you for returning it. I shall give it to her when she comes back out of her state."

"What can you tell me about her?" I ask, desperately wanting to know at least something about her. Silently, I watched as Dumbledore studied me, and then he leaned forward, and gestured toward the seat.

"Please, sit ." I nodded, and sat down.

"What I tell you must never be repeated," He told me," Not even to Fred." I sat there for a couple seconds, and then nodded.

"Very well." '_I hate keeping things from Fred_,' I thought,' _but I need this information- no matter the cost._'

"Alright," Dumbledore said, and sat back in his seat, entwining his fingers," Her name is Elena Night. Her parents were killed when she was a baby, and her last remaining relative placed her on my doorstep when she was three years old – having given up on raising her himself. Her godparents were finally found, but they died shortly after – and we never had the chance to give her to them." '_Wow_,' I thought,' _Poor Elena_.'

"It must be hard for her," I said.

"It is," Dumbledore nodded, and then continued," Elena is a very gifted child, but no one seems to care about her. Except me that is, which is why she follows me around. Her powers, though, scare her- which is why she chooses to hide herself from the world. But her future appears short lived, sadly, and she knows this. What she doesn't know- and that no one else realizes, is that if one person cares about her enough, and allows themselves to love her with all their heart, they might hold the power to save her." He looked at the clock and then back at me.

"It is getting late, and you have a detention to get to, am I right?"

"Crap!" I exclaim," Thank you for the information Professor – Sorry about the potions room." I rush out of his office and quickly walk off to the potions classroom. I enter as soon as the bell chimes, signaling it to be five-o-clock.

"Get to work," Professor Snape snaps, and I sit down without a word, and do as he told me. I peak up and see him looking at me with curiosity in his eyes, but then I look back down and continue on my work. I couldn't dare risk looking at Fred- I knew I had to keep this information to myself, and it was going to kill me keeping it from Fred, but I promised Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha! Finally, her name is unveiled! Here is the fifth chapter, and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer - I dont own Harry Potter, but I do own Elena.**

* * *

**{Two weeks later}**

"You sure you're alright?" Fred asked me, yet again.

"Yeah," I told him; it was a lie, again- but the more I said it, the more it seemed like the truth. '_I really hate lying to you, man,'_ I thought as Fred and I walked towards the common room,' _But it's for the best…I guess._' I stop short, and Fred looks at me.

"Um..George?" Fred asks me, worriedly.

"It's alright- You go ahead," I told him," I just forgot something in class." Yet another lie- '_Dang it all to heck_,' I thought, and walked back towards the class we had just gotten out of. Walking right past the classroom, I kept walking until I found myself on the grounds. Choosing a somewhat hill with grass, I lay down and looked up at the sky. _'Elena Night…_' I thought,' _you're in need of help… for your own future… If no one helps you, you're going to die… And with what Dumbledore told me, no one is planning on helping you…_' The feeling I suddenly got, when I thought that, almost made me sick. I found hand tightening into a fist, and I wanted to punch something. Laying there in the grass, with the wind slightly blowing, made me feel at ease, and I found it very calming and relaxing.

--

I slowly crawled out of my little safe-room, and listened for any foot steps. None- so then I sensed for any nearby heartbeats- but they were all grouped in four rooms. I got up, and walked around the castle- it would probably be considered creeping by someone else. Keeping my eyes on the round, I made my way to the bathroom, and to one of the mirrors. Slowly, with my hands clenched, I looked up, very slowly. The light purple eyes staring back at me frightened me, and I jumped-quickly shutting my eyelids. '_You can do this_' the voice in my head told me, but I didn't believe it. Standing there, I felt myself start shaking, and I quickly ran out of the bathroom, and towards my safe-room.

--

I walked down the halls, and wrapped in my thoughts, I didn't hear someone running; not until I turned the corner, and we ran into each other. It was hardly an impact for me, and so I didn't fall, but the girl seemed as though she was about to fall, and I caught her before she did. '_Oh my_,' I thought, happily, '_Elena!_' Her eyes were wide in shock, and we looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Then I began to see things and I had no idea why; I saw a young girl being placed on a doorstep and left. I saw two young boys, twins having fun. Then I saw now; which was followed by another one- one with two little girls and three boys- with two adults behind them- but soon that started to be erased. And I saw the adult woman's face mouth 'Help me'. All too soon, I was back in the hallway, holding Elena and gazing into her eyes again. She seemed to be loosing consciousness, and I became worried.

"Elena?" I said worriedly, and she blinked. Then she quickly freed herself from my light grasp, and ran.

"Wait!" I called after her, and ran after her; but when I turned the corner, it was empty. 'Okay,' I thought, and starting heading towards Dumbledore's office, 'Now- I'm a little scared.'

**{In Dumbledore's Office}**

"Professor," I said, out of breath.

"Come in," he said, and I entered quickly; I went to his desk, and sat down in front of him.

"You have to help me out," I told him, a little shaky;" I'm starting to get a real bad feeling."

"What do you mean, ?" Professor Dumbledore asked, leaning forward.

"I was just walking in the halls, and Elena bumped into me," I told him, and he was instantly sitting straight," When our eyes locked, I started seeing things in my head...and I don't know why."

"What did you see? Explain them to me," Professor Dumbledore said, and so I did. After I got done, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and came around the desk; he stood in front of me, and then crossed to the other side, pacing. Finally, after a couple minutes, he looked back at me.

"Mister Weasley," he said," You've experienced one of Elena's powers, one she wont even share with me. And with the woman- who's no doubt Elena's future self from the description- calling out to you for help… She believes that it's you who can help her live."

"Wait- if that was her," I said, putting together the pieces of the puzzle," That means the guy was…._me_?"

"Exactly- that was your future you got a look at," Professor Dumbledore told me," Well- the future you would have- If Elena lives."

"And those kids…" I said, my eyes slightly widening," Those were _our_ kids?" Professor Dumbledore nodded, and I was speechless. '_So me and her… get married…and have kids…_' I thought, and I couldn't help but smile, but then the smile started to fade,' _But if I don't help her, my future…that future is gone_.' I looked up at Professor Dumbledore as he sat back down.

"Mister Weasley," he said," You have to choose whether or not to take the time to save her or not. Keep in mind, if you choose to walk away- that future is gone. If you choose to save her, and you don't succeed, that future is gone- but if you choose to save her, and succeed, then…" I nodded understanding. I got up and began to leave.

"And Mister Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, before I left.

"Yes?"

"You have one chance."

* * *

**Here is a song that I believe fits what is happening, with Elena and George. If you disagree, thats fine, but here it is any way:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own this song **

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

**Song: Savin Me**

**Artist: Nickelback**


	6. Chapter 6

**k- here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank those who actually review! Thank you! Anyway- hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- i dont own Harry Potter- but i do own Elena. **

* * *

"_And Mister Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, before I left._

"_Yes?"_

"_You have one chance."_

The words echoed in my head, even now, a week after they had been spoken. As promised, I have spoken nothing of our conversation, not even to Fred. It hurt me emotionally each time he asked me if I was keeping something from him, and I'd reply with a 'no', but I had promised Dumbledore. It was a promise I had to keep- for my future now depended on my will power to be dependent of my twin- my other half- and rely on myself. I walked through the near empty halls- everyone was outside- enjoying the last bits of autumn. As I walked, I felt as though I was being followed, but I wasn't sure, because each time I turned around- no one would be there.

"Mister Weasley? Shouldn't you be outside with the rest of the students?" I turned and saw Professor McGonagall.

"I actually needed some quiet," I told her," I needed to be alone for a little while as well."

"That's odd for you," Professor McGonagall says, walking towards me," Usually you're always with Fred." I sighed, and nodded; it did feel weird, to be without Fred's company, but like I already said- I needed to rely on myself.

"I'll let you be though," Professor McGonagall told me," Since you don't seem to be causing and ruckus." Nodding, I continued walking slowly, and she disappeared around a corner going the opposite way. As I rounded a corner, I heard somewhat distant voices, and recognized them; it got me wondering, because they were also very excited voices.

"Look at what I found!" Pansy Parkinson was saying, and she held out something in her hand I couldn't see that well from where I was. The Slytherin girls around her all clapped and gasped in delight. '_Obviously some girly item_,' I thought, and was about to turn away, when I saw Draco Malfoy take it from her.

"Let me see that," he snapped, and she nodded although he had already taken it from her. He held it up in the air, and it dangled from the chain it was on. '_A locket'_ I thought.

"Interesting," Draco said thoughtfully, and then began to toss it up in the air and catch it, repeatedly doing this," I'll hold onto this."

"But I found it!" Pansy argued.

"And I don't care," Draco argued.

"Hey- whats on the front?" one of the Slytherin boys asked, looking at it as it was tossed into the air. Draco stopped tossing it and looked at it, and then resumed the tossing.

"A blue engraved E- who cares?" he replied, smirking," It's mine now." '_Elena's_!' I gasped, and found myself becoming angered. Before I knew it- oh what am I saying- I knew exactly what I was doing- I walked straight at Draco and grabbed him by the collar, and hoisted him in the air-just a little- with one hand.

"Give Me The Locket- Now," I seethed through my teeth. I must have looked more angered then I felt, because he handed over the locket instantly, and I dropped him on the floor. With that I marched off, leaving the Slytherins their, wondering and watching my retreating back. I held the locket firmly in my hand. Once I was far enough away, I stopped, and breathed deeply. Then, I looked down at my fist; unclenching it, I stared at the locket. I realized I never tried to open it; and curiosity was getting to me. '_They say curiosity kills the cat,_' I thought,' _well- I'm not a cat, so it won't matter_.' My fingers worked at the side of the locket, and finally, it opened. I looked at the inside, and found two things: a picture and an inscription. The picture was of one of the prettiest girls I had ever saw- and it was most definitely Elena as a child. The inscription said: _A Daughter is a Precious Jewel to Treasure Forever_. Softly, smiling to myself, I closed the locket, and put it inside one of my pockets. '_I'll find a way to give this to you, Elena_,' I thought,' _To you in person- not through Dumbledore._' I stood there, lost in thoughts, and I didn't hear him until he said something.

"Is there something on your mind that you'd like to discuss, ?" I blinked, and turned around; behind me, standing a few feet back, was Professor Lupin.

"Um..." I said," No- it's alright Professor…Thanks for asking though."

"Very well," Professor Lupin nods," If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He walked back the other way, and again, I was alone.

**{The Next Morning}**

"Are you coming?" Fred asks, and I look up from my resting spot- I was comfortably lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I wanted to say no, but I knew I had to go to class anyway.

"Yea," I nodded, and reluctantly got up; I stretched, and then grabbed my book bag. We walked down stairs, and I realized I had forgotten something.

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder, as I turned and ran back to the room where we slept. Quickly without trying to make a mess, I practically tore through my stuff, and finally remembered the safe place I had put the locket. Rolling my eyes at my foolishness, I touched my neck, and felt the chain. Taking it off, I placed it into my pocket, and headed back downstairs. Fred was waiting at the door, and I joined him; together, we climbed out, and I couldn't believe who was on the outside, waiting- just standing there. '_Elena_,' I thought, a smile crossing across my face. She stood there, staring at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes; I walked up to her without hesitation, and knew people where watching me curiously.

"I believe this belongs to you," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the locket. I could have sworn I heard her say thank you, but I wasn't sure. Slowly, I reached around behind her, turning the locket the right way- with the locket facing out- and clipped it. Then, I softly pulled her hair out, and let it flow over the chain.

"Your welcome," I smiled, and I took her hand softly, and kissed it," Until we meet again- my princess." I gently laid her hand down near her side, and walked away with Fred beside me. '_I can't deny it anymore,_' I thought,' _I'm irrevocably in love with you, Elena._'

**{Elena's POV}**

I stood there, the part of my hand where he had kissed, warmer than anywhere. I felt the other students staring at me, but I kept my head down, my eyes on the floor. I couldn't believe it… he actually kissed my hand… I gulped softly, and waited for the halls to clear. Then, I made my way to my safe-room, where I crawled in, and shut the small door behind me. I curled up, my legs against my chest, and my arms around my legs. I lay my head on my knees, and stared off into the pitch black, thinking of him. Then I closed my eyes, and sleep soon found me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of One Chance! I hope you like it, it took a while to write- cuz im workin on three others at the same time i am this one. {A Cry for Help- Harry Potter ff; Fire Warrior- naruto(anime) ff; and Abandon Feelings- Inuyasha(anime) ff -- feel free to check those out if you havent already} Anyway- again, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sadly, it might be coming to an end ,-_-, but every story has to end at some point. Okay- enough author babbling- here's your story. Dont forget to review please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or the song at the end- but I do own Elena.**

* * *

I sat in class, smiling softly. '_I actually kissed her hand_,' I thought, remembering what seemed like just minutes ago. It had actually been almost an hour, but when I thought of her, it didn't seem like that long ago.

"Mister Weasley?" I focused back in on the class, and Professor Lupin was looking at me.

"Huh?" Several girls in the back giggled, and I wondered what I missed. Professor Lupin shook his head, softly grinning, and continued teaching. No matter how hard I tried to pay attention, my mind kept drifting off on its own. Finally, the bell rang, and I almost flew out of the room. I was desperate to find her- I don't know where I would start, but I would start somewhere.

**{That Night}**

"_Where are you?!" I called out, looking around desperately, trying to find someone. I began running again, looking around, the panic rising in my chest._

"_Hello!" I called out, "Please- I just want to help you!" I ran till I came to the end of the trail. Below me was nothing- a cliff with what seemed to have no bottom. I clung to a tree, to keep from falling; and then I backtracked, and ran the opposite way. Finally, I came to a clearing. There was the object of my running- I knew the instant I saw her- my heart began to calm down._

"_Elena!" I exclaimed happily, and ran to her side. Though, the instant I got to her, I knew something was wrong. She slowly lifted her head to mine, and kissed me softly on the lips. When she drew back, I was speechless, and didn't know what to do. Before I could speak, though, she did._

"_Help me." Just like that, she began to fade away._

"_No!" I yelled," Don't leave me! Please don't go!!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat and sat up straight.

"It was just a nightmare," I said softly, wiping my forehead, and then I thought, '_Then why did it seem so life-like_?' Sitting there, my left leg bent up, and my arm resting on it, I thought about it. Nothing seemed to fit, so I lay back down, and fell back asleep. Morning came slowly, and I woke up easier than ever- and as I was getting dressed, the nightmare I had that night seemed to pop into place. In record time, I finished getting dressed, grabbed my bag, wand, brushed my hair quickly, and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Geo-"Harry began, but I cut him off.

"Harry- I need the Maruaders Map," I said in a rush.

"Ok," he said, and brought it out of his bag.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I chanted in a soft rush. The map began to form, and I unfolded it, looking for the one dot. 'I _don't see her anywhere on here_,' I thought in a panic,' _then I'll just go to the one person who knows more about her than anyone could._' I found the second dot, and then muttered the reverse incantation.

"Mischief managed," I glanced up at harry, and said," Thanks." With that, I took off through the door, and toward Dumbledore.

"Professor!" I called out, and saw him turn around. I ran up to him, my hand holding my side- which hurt a lot from the running I had done to get here.

"Yes Mister Weasley?"

"Elena…is in…trouble..." I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly and politely, taking me off to one side of the hallway. I explained my nightmare last night, and he chuckled.

"It was merely a nightmare, Mister Weasley," he told me.

"No- It wasn't," I argued softly," It felt so life-like. Unlike any nightmare I ever had before. Plus- she said those two words again before she faded away 'Help me'." I was starting to get to him, I saw it. Professor Dumbledore began thinking, and in doing so, he began pacing. Finally, he stopped, and looked at me through his spectacles.

"I haven't been able to find her- is she here?" I ask, and he walks toward me, and places his hand on my shoulder.

"No- she leaves from time to time," he answered truthfully," But if what you saw is her trying to tell you that she needs your help- soon- then you must be prepared. Are you?"

I stood there, thinking. '_Am I prepared?_' I thought,'_ I mean, sure- I want to help her- but I don't know the first thing to do._'

"I don't know Professor," I answered," I don't know where to begin or what to do when I find her or –"

"If you can do this?" he asked, guessing; I nodded sadly. Deep in my heart, I wanted to help Elena, but beneath it all, I didn't know where to start.

"I can't have you leave school- but Winter Break is right around the corner," Professor Dumbledore said," Use your break wisely, Mister Weasley. My only piece of advice: Listen to your heart."

--

I stood on the edge of the clearing, and looked back at the school. '_…_' I thought, and started to walk away. '_This fight…is to strong for me…I cant do it anymore_.' I came into another clearing, and soon, my whole body started shaking. The inner power started to build up, and my knees buckled; I fell to the ground instantly. I clenched my hands, dirt getting under my nails, and I found it hard to breath. '_Need…your…help…_' With one last effort, I opened my mouth, but no words came. It felt as though my heart was about to rip into two. I through my head back and silently screamed in pain; then blacked out.

--

I sat at the table, eating breakfast and I heard it. A scream of agony and despair filled my ears, and it sounded like it was coming from right beside me. I quickly looked at Professor Dumbledore, and his eyes told me everything. '_I have to make a decision now, or it'll be too late_.'

* * *

Here's a song that I think fits with the things going on right now between Elena and George. If you agree- Great! If you dont- thats your opinion.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

**and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

**Listen to your heart....mm..mmm**

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

Song: Listen to your Heart

Artist: DHT


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my faithful readers!! Sadly- this is the last chapter. But i will have an epilouge. Its my longest chapter yet- reaching a total of 2,453 words- but if u take out the song lyrics, it's probably only around 2000 words- which is still my longest. Hope you enjoy it- please review and let me know. If you have any suggestions on how it could be a little better, let me know and I'll try to do another one even better. Anyway- enough author babbling- here's ur story!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter or the songs- but I do own Elena**

"George?! Have you been listening to a word I've said?!" my mother scolded, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Wha- oh, sorry mum," I apologized sheepishly. It was after dinner, the third night of Winter Break. Christmas was only a couple days away; but I couldn't seem to be happy about it- my mind was wrapped around Elena. '_Her scream had been filled with so much agony,_' I thought, grimacing at the memory of hearing the scream no one else but Dumbledore had heard,' _She needs my help, and soon- but what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to save her when I don't have a clue on what to do?_'

"George! Watch out!" I ducked in time as a knife went soaring past my head.

"Sorry!" Fred exclaimed, and mum started scolding him. All the noise was getting to be too much, and when I got up to leave, everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked, and walked out the door, into the cold winter air with my sweater and not much of anything to keep the cold air away.

"Are you alright son?" my dad asked, walking out to join me.

"Yeah- just a lot of thoughts going through my head right now," I told him.

"Care to share?"

"…," I didn't know what to say.

"It's alright if not- you're a teenage boy- I was in your shoes at some point," my dad smiled.

"It's not that I don't want to," I told him," It's that I can't. I promised Professor Dumbledore I'd keep quiet."

"And whatever it is- you also have to keep from Fred- am I correct?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Then it must be really important- you and Fred tell each other everything."

"I know, which makes it that much harder to keep it all inside me," I said, agitation gnawing at me inside," I want to tell Fred- someone…anyone- but I can't." My dad sighed, and turned to face me.

"Well- let me just give you one piece of advice- maybe it can help in someway- maybe not," my dad said," When in doubt, listen to your heart." With that, he left me out on the porch alone, and I stood there. '_Listen to your heart_,' I thought, '_Dumbledore said the same thing…_" I stayed there for about an hour until my mom poked her head outside.

"George- come inside. You're going to get a cold if you stay there much longer without proper cloths on." I nodded, and came into the warm house, and decided that maybe all I needed was a night's sleep.

_I begun walking through a forest, and looked around. 'Where am I?' I thought, not recognizing the place._

"_Hello?" I called out- but no one replied. That's when I felt it- a slight tug on my heart is what it seemed like. I looked in the direction that my heart seemed to be drawn to, and decided to follow where I was being drawn to. But as soon as I took a step in that direction, I heard a blood chilling scream come from the opposite way._

"_Elena!" I exclaimed, and completely ignoring where my heart had been pulled toward, I rushed in the direction the scream had came from. After what seemed like hours of running, I came to a clearing, and stopped- but only for a second._

"_Elena-"I said softly, and went to go to her side- but I was pushed back by an invisible force._

"_I can't…fight much longer…" I looked up, stunned by the beautiful voice. It was musical- like a piano being softly played by the best pianist. But behind the beauty, lay agony and hurt, and It hurt me to hear her in such pain._

"_Elena- I want to help- just tell me how!" I begged, and tried to get to her side again; but with no prevail. I was flung backwards by that same invisible force._

"_You can't get in… your heart is confused…" Elena said sadly, and looked up into my eyes. The instant our gazes locked, I saw images again: two twin boys playing; a little baby girl being placed on a doorstep; then I saw the first time our eyes locked; and finally I saw the last image- a man and woman, along with two girls, and three boys. The woman again, whispered "help me" and began fading out, and with her, the kids too began to fade. _

I sat up straight, in a cold sweat. I was back in my bed, back at home- the burrow. With a look out the window- I saw the sun just breaking the horizon.

"It was another nightmare," I said to myself, softly so I wouldn't wake up Fred. '_Your heart is confused_,' I thought, remembering what Elena had told me, and then what my dad and Dumbledore had said,' _listen to your heart…_' I quickly pushed the covers back and got dressed. '_No longer_,' I thought, as I got ready, '_No longer do I not know what to do- No longer is my heart confused._' I quietly raced down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"George- what are you doing up this early?" my dad asked me.

"I know it's almost Christmas- and it's early," I said," But I have to leave- I am needed somewhere right now- and if I don't go- everything will be gone."

"What do you mean- gone?" my dad asked me, confused.

"I can't tell you- but I wish I could- I do," I answered, and he nodded, understanding.

"Very well- I shall not keep you back any longer," my dad told me, and this time, I nodded, and I took off out the door.

**{Two Days Later}**

"Elena!" I called out, walking through a forest. I had tried hard to remember where I had seen the forest before, and then it had come to me. '_My family used to camp here all the time,_' I thought, smiling at the memories. As I continued walking, I realized that everything looked the same after a while, and I sighed. '_I've been walking in circles for who knows how long_!' I thought, somewhat angry at myself,' _Okay, obviously now, I need to come up with a plan to get me on the right path._' I rested against a tree while I thought.

"Who are you and why are you on my land?" I looked up and saw a beautiful black haired centaur. '_Maybe she can help,_' I thought hopefully.

"Oh- I'm sorry," I apologized," I got kind of lost looking for someone."

"Really?" she asked, skeptically, "Well- there's only been you and one other who has crossed here recently- who is it that your looking for, describe them for me."

"Female; about my age; amazing black hair, and the most adorable purple eyes. Her voice is like a soft piano being played by a professional," I instantly said, my hope starting to build.

"I wouldn't know about the eyes or the voice- but the other does sound to fit," the centaur told me," I am not supposed to help wizards and witches, but I will point in the right direction."

"Many thanks," I told her, as she pointed me in the direction I needed to go. As I turned back to say goodbye- I found I was all alone, so I shrugged to myself. Taking off quickly, I soon came to a steep hill; I began to climb, but soon began to have some trouble getting up.

"Need help?" I looked around and saw an elderly man above.

"A little would be appreciated, please," I nodded, and he held his hand out and I grasped it; he pulled me up with ease, and I was amazed.

"You know, you young folk sure do like to find yourselves in peculiar situations," the elder chuckled.

"Has there been another?" I asked him, hoping it was Elena, because then I was on the right track.

"Yes- a young female. She had black hair- but refused to look me in the eyes for some reason," he mused," Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes- I'm looking for her, we got separated a while back," I said, only half way lying.

"Mhmm," he nodded," Not to scare you or anything- but she seemed to be in bad shape. When she was climbing that ledge you were, she happened to slice her palm open. I managed to have her allow me to bandage it up the best I could, but resisted any pay. Soon after, she took off, saying she needed to get somewhere, before it was too late."

"Thank you!" I told him, shaking his hand," Can you tell me which direction she was headed in when she left?"

"That way," he smiled, and pointed. Again, as I turned to say goodbye, I found myself alone, and thought '_Okay, this is getting a tad bit ridiculous_.' I turned and continued on my way, not meeting any one else, and night soon fell again.

--

I lay under the shade of a tree, shaking from the cold night air, and the snow that was falling. Surely, I would freeze at some point, but when, I didn't know. I looked at my hand, and saw the bandage, slightly bloody. '_Good thing…I don't care…about blood,' _I thought shakily_, 'But I won't… last much longer… I need to make it… to the protective…circle or else… I'm gone for good… unless he can… figure out everything…and catch up to me…before then…_' With one look up at the sky, I got up and slowly, continued on my way.

--

I blinked my eyes open, and had to use my hand as a shield against the blinding sun. Shaking off the snow that had made a small blanket over me through-out the night, I stood up, and stretched. '_Alright_,' I thought confidently, as I began walking, "_today- I need to find Elena._' After a couple hours of walking- I felt it. A tug on my heart, just like in my dream a couple nights ago. I stopped and looked around; it was a different place than my dream, but I felt close to the object of my pursuement. Instantly, I heard a scream of agony- but I felt the pain, and doubled over, clutching my side and head with a hand each. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the pain died away, and I was able to stand again. Running, I took off in the direction the scream had come from. '_Where are you?!_' I exclaimed to myself, running through the forest, ducking under some branches and jumping over low ones. Another piercing cry filled the air, and I ran faster, thinking,' _hang in there, Elena! I'm on my way!_'

Finally, as the sun slowly began to set, I came into a clearing, and there she was. My heart stopped, as I saw she wasn't breathing. I ran to her side, and held her in my arms, looking at her face. Checking her pulse, I couldn't find one, no matter how hard I tried- I couldn't find a pulse. 'I'm too late,' I cried to myself.

"No, please," I said aloud, "Please- don't be dead…" My hand brushed aside a stand of hair that clung to her face. For minutes I sat there, on my knees, holding her. I didn't realize I was shaking, and then I held her body close to mine, cradling her lifeless form.

"Don't be dead," I cried, holding her tightly. It began to rain, and soon, we were both drenched- but I didn't care. I lay her down on the ground softly, and said what I should have to the first time I saw her.

"Don't go," I cried, tears falling from my face and landing on hers," I love you."

-`

_Because you've gone and left me  
Standin' all alone  
And I know I've got to face  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby_

_Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say "I love you"_

`-

As I said those words, her skin began to glow, and I watched in astonishment. Then, a flash of lightning, and the rain began to lighten up. I gasped, as I saw her hand slightly move, and her chest contract.

"Elena..?" I asked, a part of me hoping, praying, she was alright.

"George…you were able…to save me after all…" she replied in that musical voice I longed to hear. Overjoyed, I picked her up in my arms, and hugged her tight to me- never wanting to let go- afraid that if I did, she'd disappear.

"Take me…with you…?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Of course," I replied, and picking her up bridal style, I apparated back to the burrow- home.

* * *

**That was sad to write, but also fun to write. Again- hope you liked it!**

**The lyrics to the song above belong to the song: Before I let You Go, by Freestyle. It's not the entire song, just a small part of it. Its a wonderful song.**

**But, here's the ending song- hope you like it.**

I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind  
The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride  
I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me  
If I use my heart, I can see your face  
You show me the real me

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

This world is always trying to take a piece of me  
But You are always there to make me feel complete  
If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me  
I will face the truth and never look away  
You'll show me the real me

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

When I have nowhere else to go  
And I can't find my way out  
Your light it comes to guide me  
I can't hide  
You show me the real

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You  
(2x)

**Song: Its You**

**Artist: FireFlight**


	9. Epilouge

**Here it is- the longly anticipated epilouge! I finally was able to finish it- it took a while because I couldnt find what to write. I hope you like it, so- please review!!**

**-Disclaimer notice will be at the bottom-**

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIFTHEEN YEARS LATER**_

I walked out of the shop, where many of our customers were buying joke products. Sighing to myself, I looked up at the sky- it was a sunset with blues, purples, pinks, yellow, oranges, and reds. '_I bet Elena is watching this right now_,' I smile, and look down at my hand. My wedding ring glistened in what was left of the daylight, and I smiled. I turn around and see everyone leaving the shop. '_Must be closing time_,' I thought, and wishing a few people farewell, I entered the shop to help close.

"Hey," I smile, as Ron comes around the corner. He nods once, and we begin to clean up the slight mess; but after a while- Ron stops me.

"George- go home," he says softly, and I look at him.

"But the shop-"

"I can close the shop tonight," Ron insists, smiling," Just go home and spend time with your family."

"Alright- thanks man," I tell him, giving him a brotherly high-five. I exit out the door and apparate to my house. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small either; it was rather pleasurable, and decent- just how I liked it. Up on a small hill that overlooked most of the land, lay a memorial, and I felt my heart somewhat drop in my chest. It had been about eleven years since I had lost my other half- my twin- Fred- in the battle against Voldemort. Lost in thought, I wasn't able to defend myself when they attacked.

"Gotcha!" yelled four young playful voices, and I soon found myself on the ground, with four kids on me. A fifth one soon found its way into the mix, and then I became the chair for five kids. I laughed along with them, and began tickling the closest ones.

"At least let your father rest after a long day at work before you bombard him," said a musical voice, trying to scold them- but with her voice and kindness- it was hard for her to do.

"Yes mother," they all said in unison, and got up off me. I hoisted myself onto my feet, and hugged all the kids at once. Then I turned toward their mother, who I kissed softly on the lips.

"Ew! Get a room!" one of the kids, said, and two of them covered their eyes. I laughed, and then ruffled hair of the one who had spoken.

"So- whats for dinner?" I asked, truly just now noticing my hunger.

"Mom made beef stew and biscuits!" one of the girls exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Okay- lets go shall we?" We went inside, and sat down at the table, and began to eat.

"Hey- dad, what's it like to go to Hogwarts?" asked my oldest son.

"Well, Jeff," I said, and all the kids began listening," The house you get sorted into becomes like a second family. Then all the classes and whatnot…"

"What houses are their again?" my eldest twin daughter, Sibrina, asked in her cute little voice that sounded similar to her mothers.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," I said, naming them with smiles, then with a frown said," and Slytherin."

"Slytherin's the evil one, right?" the second oldest boy asked me.

"Exactly Nick," I smiled.

"You were in Gryffindor, right daddy?" Haylee, Sibrina's twin, asked.

"Exactly," I nodded," And if the sorting hat is still using the same procedure- that's were each of you will be as well- along with your cousins."

"Gryffindor will be so stuffed with Weasleys!" Jeff laughed, and I nodded.

"None of us can go for at least two more years though," Nick pointed out, and everyone agreed. Jeff was the oldest, but he was only nine years old; then there was Nick, at eight years old, followed by Haylee and Sibrina, who were both six. Lastly, my youngest, Fred, who was only four- he looked just like me, which meant he looked just like my brother- his uncle- who sadly none of these guys ever met. We all finished eating, and talking about the day, and then it was time to go to bed. I said goodnight to all the kids, as I walked past their rooms, shutting off their lights. Sighing as I entered my room, I fell backwards onto my bed.

"Are we going to tell them? Or will it just be a surprise that in a couple months they have a new sibling?" Elena's musical voice asked me, laying down beside me and placing her head on my chest.

"Oh I don't know," I smiled," It's probably best, because I'm sure none of them know the process of how they get a new sibling yet." I felt her nod, and I could sense her hand move to her stomach. All the kids seen that their mother was getting bigger, but they thought she was just getting a little fat- which made me laugh at some moments. I remember back when Elena and I first locked eyes, and I saw the family I have today- minus the one now being talked about- this one was a bit of a surprise, to both me and Elena. She had only fore-seen five kids, not six. Either way, we were happy- and with that thought, we kissed, got up and went to bed.

Four months later, on the evening of October 9- much to my delight, George Jr. was born.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter- but I do own Elena, George Jr., Nick, Fred(George's 8 yr old), Haylee and Sibrina. **

**I dont know the names of the kids that George has in the actual HP series, so If happened to name one of them- i had no clue. But if one happens to be Fred- then I DONT own him. I just figured that it was appropriate for George to do that.**


End file.
